the_fandom_challenge_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
General Info
The Fandom Challenge (ORG series) The Fandom Challenge is an online reality game that uses similar formats see on MTV’s The Challenge. It features users from Fandom, Discord, Zwooper and Reddit who are competing against one another for kudo points. TFCORG is currently hosted by SQ Lavin and various co-hosts. The series premiered on October 9, 2018. The series began with SQ Lavin being the sole host for the first three seasons. Co-Hosts (often past TFC alumni) were brought in when the series began to grow to help with the format, casting process and hosting abilities. Jason Nixon and Spencer Michael were the first co-hosts on Season 4. Other co-hosts who have followed their lead are Parzi Valentine and Shayne Perry. Since the second season, each season has supplied the series with a unique subtitle, such as Onslaught. Each season consists of a format and theme whereby the subtitle is derived. The ORG’s most recent season, Triage, premiered on August 19, 2019. __TOC__ TFC History TFC originated on The Challenge Wiki Fandom Community Blog section, which is where the title of the series came from. With our past location we could simply track the overall season as a whole. Since then we have grown quite a bit and have expanded to our very own Fandom site. This Fandom website is dedicated to the TFC series and documents the history of the game and all of it’s stats. Doing this move allowed us to track a number of new things including: season performance and history, individual players performance and history, kudo point history, elimination history, etc. TFC Overview The Fandom Challenge is an online reality game with formats similar to MTV's The Challenge that mainly focuses on testing players mobile gaming skills, typing skills and reality TV knowledge. We currently have a community of over 70 alumni and have hosted a total of 7 seasons. Players compete for bragging rights and our custom TFC currency known as Kudo Points (KPs) which can usually be earned by making a final. The majority of game and communications happen on our Discord server where announcements, challenges, season chats, individual player confessionals and many more things are stored. Each main season we will cast about 20-24 players and the format can vary from, but are not limited to individual, paired teams or even large teams formats. Most main seasons last for about a month. Each season has its own page that tracks games played, elimination progression, banks account, individual episodes and numerous others states depending on the specific format. Every player is also given their own casting pages that tracks their missions wins, elimination wins or losses, kudo points won, what seasons they’ve played in, etc. We do also host periodic "spinoff" games that incorporate more of a Big Brother/Survivor, or even custom format to keep things fresh and entertaining. We try to limit spinoffs to lasting only about two weeks. Seasons Cast Members Players with the most final challenge prize money Note: This list includes players who have won a minimum of 100,000 KPs, and is updated as of All Stars 2. |} Player Hierarchy *Vet - Players who have completed three or more TFC seasons. *Novice - Players who have only completed one or two TFC seasons. *Rookies - Players who are new to the series and are playing in their first TFC season. Player Ranking *Alumni - All past players of any TFC season, placement/exit does not matter. *Finalist - Players who have reached a Final Challenge *Champ - Players who have reached a Final Challenge and won. Specials/Spinoffs The Fandom Challenge: All Stars All Stars is a special recurring mini-series of The Fandom Challenge. All Star seasons bring back the best recent players who have either won a season or were a finalist. Winners of All Stars seasons earn an honorary spot on TFC's Hall of Fame. All Stars *''The Fandom Challenge: All Stars'' is a special two week mini-season in which twelve TFC greats were brought back to compete. The series premiered on March 18, 2019, with SQ Lavin as the host. All Stars 2 *''The Fandom Challenge: All Stars 2'' is the upcoming special two week mini-season in which TFC greats will brought back to compete. The series is expected to premiere after the conclusion of Season 8, with SQ Lavin as the host. ---- The Fandom Challenge: Battle Royale Battle Royale is our newest recurring mini-series that was first brought to TFC in July 2019. Battle Royale seasons bring back as many available alumni as possible and 1-2 rookies and drop them into a unique environment where daily challenges are a thing of the past and where luck and strategy both play major factors in the game. Winners of Battle Royale seasons earn a locked spot on the next All Stars season. Battle Royale *''The Fandom Challenge: Battle Royale'' is a special 1.5 week mini-season where 18 alumni and 1 rookie were brought in to compete. The series premiered on July 29, 2019, with SQ Lavin as host and Martha Ramirez as co-host. ---- The Fandom Challenge Anniversary Specials Anniversary Specials are a recurring mini-series that occur yearly around the beginning of October. These seasons invited all past alumni to play with no casting restrictions or limitations. Reunions will focus more of the previous year highlights instead of the actual season activities. Jubilee *The Fandom Challenge: Jubilee is the upcoming one week special which will premier on October 2, 2019 and last thought October 9, 2019. TFC Lingo *'Inactive' - Players who have a history of going MIA for long periods of time and/or receive DNF's during Daily Missions are often referred to as inactive or inactives. Quick Links *List of Challengers - This is a running list of all of the past TFC players and the seasons they have played or co-hosted on. **Cast Debuts - This pages shows when each player joined TFC. *Elimination Records - This is a running list of every player who has seen an elimination, battle back competition or power battle. *KP Winnings - This is a running list of every player who has earned Kudo Points. *Seasons - This is a running list of all past Main and Spinoff seasons and tentative future seasons. Category:Misc.